


Fronti Nulla Fides (With Tragedy In Their Blood: Book Two)

by CestNous



Series: With Tragedy In Their Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Gryffindors, Character Growth, Dark versus Light, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Good versus Evil, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Some things are different some things are the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestNous/pseuds/CestNous
Summary: Eleven years after the Addams family took in young Harry Potter (now Harry Addams), Harry is discovering who he is at Hogwarts as the first year ends and second begins. With the new year comes new challenges, dangers and even a bit of romance thrown into the mix.The second installment of With Tragedy In Their Blood series aka the Harry Potter / Addams Family crossover you never knew you needed to read!





	1. Non Semper Erit Aestas (It Will Not Always Be Summer (Be Prepared For Hard Times))

**Author's Note:**

> Book Two: Fronti Nulla Fides (Appearances Deceive)  
> (Equivalent to Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets)
> 
> I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the universe made by J. K. Rowling. I do not own the Addams Family characters and their universe as well.

"Harry come here," Morticia Addams said, her hand opened towards the sky while requesting her eldest son's attention. Harry walked over to where his mother was standing in front of a sundial to look at what exactly she was talking about.

"See how the sun burns through the smoke and through the floating disc," She instructed.

In front of the two was a large marble sundial with incense burning in the center, the smoke spiraling up through citrine disc that was suspended above the dial. Time appeared to slow down as he watched, transfixed.

"Do you feel the effects?" She said softly to her son, who nodded.

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity for them but only a couple of minutes to anyone not affected by the smoke in their lungs. Harry looked up to his mother then back down at the stone fixture in front of them.

"Time appears to slow down when the proper combination is made. The disc is made of Citrine, do you remember what is said of it?"

Harry nodded.

"Citrine is a gemstone of light, happiness, and thoughtfulness. It can be a shield of protection against negativity and can absorb it. Also called a sunstone due to the color and warmth it can make someone feel," Harry recited from memory. The past month before their travels around the globe has been spent on using elements from the Earth to aid in the magic they used.

"Perfect. Now, inhale and tell me what you believe the scent is," Morticia instructed.

Harry closed his eyes and moved closer to inhale the smoke on the dial, taking a few moments before speaking and leaning back.

"There's sage, to mask the bitterness of the henbane…" Harry began.

"Very good. There is also vetiver oil," Morticia explained.

Harry nodded and took another deep breath while they savored the moment before walking away from the sundial to rejoin the rest of the clan. Harry's younger sister was pouting while looking at their father.

"I want to see the sacrificial chambers," Wednesday demanded while her younger brother was looking over the edge of where exactly they were.

"I cannot remember if there was a door in passing, Wednesday," Gomez said looking around them for the said imaginary door.

Wednesday immediately frowned deeper.

"Fine. I'm pushing Pugsley off the cliff. Maybe some of the Aztec gods here with us will take him as a sacrifice," She grumbled while walking over to her brother, getting his attention and talking with him coaxingly.

Gomez laughed while the two kids played, glad they were enjoying the trip. Morticia and Harry glided over to where he stood and took his wife's outstretched hand before kissing it as he always did.

"Must we return home so soon?" Harry questioned once he saw his parents finish with their usual antics.

"Of course Harry! Your birthday party is tomorrow evening and I'm sure there is a stack of letters for you to read on your arrival to who will be coming to celebrate. Have you enjoyed your trip, old man?" Gomez asked brightly, grasping Harry's shoulder firmly to bring him closer.

"Of course I enjoyed the trip, Father. Maybe next time we can go inside the temples," Harry said.

"It was a shame that they had to close all of the openings due to loiterers and fools who don't understand the magnificence," Gomez signed.

"Before we go, I wish to give my offering," Harry said, pulling out a pouch of his satchel that was always on his person. His parents nodded and walked away towards their two younger children to wait while Harry walked to a stone altar alone.

Opening the dark leather pouch, Harry took out a few small items, one being a small vial to pour out onto the stone. Speaking softly, Harry bowed his head and walked back to his family to head back to their home to begin preparations for his twelfth birthday.

-

"Welcome back!" Grandmama screeched as the five walked through the front door of their macabre mansion. Lurch stopped carrying the stack of boxes and birthday decorations to groan at the arrival of the rest of the family, Thing standing on top of them, stretching with excitement only a hand could have.

Once settled Harry quickly checked the mail, hoping to see a bundle of letters from his friends to read what they were up to over the summer holiday. He even hoped to read a few notes regarding the attendance of some of his classmates at his birthday party. To his dismay, there were no letters even addressed to the eldest Addams son. Only a few bills and an unmarked letter addressed to his father.

"Why the frown, old man? Sphinx got your tongue?" Gomez questioned while puffing smoke from his freshly lit cigar. He looked at the few envelopes that Harry held, taking them and offering another cigar to his son before being refused kindly.

"It's nothing," Harry shook his head before heading off to his room to get ready for the celebrations. He walked up the stairs, trying to figure out why there were no letters. Lighting candles once in his room, Harry busied himself with deciding on an outfit for the party and packing his truck for school, keeping some room in it for any last minute birthday gifts. He even wrote to Sirius about the trip to the Aztec temples since he was away handling his own business in Europe. Harry originally asked for more about where Sirius was going or what he would be doing, but no one said anything to him. One thing Harry disliked more than a sunny say was being lied to.

The day of the party left a foul taste in Harry's mouth. Not because of Wednesday's new poisons or a new potion from Grandmama, but another taste altogether. He couldn't shake the feeling of something about to happen while dressing himself when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called out.

The door opened and Wednesday walked in wearing her signature black dress and braided hair, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Hello my black dahlia," Harry said, mussing his hair in the mirror before turning to look at the shorter Addams child.

"I don't have a gift for your birthday this year since we went to those temples over summer break. So I won't try to kill you tonight," She stated simply.

Harry smiled gently while moving over to sit down at his desk.

"A gift that I will cherish, little sister."

Wednesday stood in the center of Harry's room and looked around. A moment passed before she spoke again.

"Will you help me with something?"

"Of course, Wednesday, what do you need help with?"

Wednesday walked over to Harry at his desk and pulled out a small book that she was hiding behind her back. He looked at the book then at his sister.

"I want to become an Animagus like Sirius. Not a dog though, that's rather boring."

Harry looked at Wednesday before looking at the book opening, a list of ingredients and the proper procedure of how to perform the forbidden spell written on them. Harry let out a sudden sharp laugh.

"Of course you want to do an illegal and complicated spell…" He grinned darkly, looking into the black eyes of his sister. "Yes. I will help you. But you must let me be here with you to oversee the spell as it progresses and to make sure you don't do anything permanent."

Wednesday nodded, her own dark and twisted grin matching her brothers'. Harry skimmed through the ingredients and the procedure to begin the transformation to see what would be needed and when this could take place.

"I'll make a copy of the ingredients and see what I can get to send home for you while at Diagon Alley. Had you told me this sooner I would have been able to gather the ingredients sooner and we could have started this before I left for school," Harry said.

Wednesday nodded, pleased.

The grandfather clock chimed nine and both of the Addams children looked at the time before laughter was heard from outside.

"They're here," Wednesday said, her smile fading back her blank stare. Harry nodded and set the book down on his desk. 

"Weren't you supposed to have friends come tonight?" She asked Harry while they made their way out of his room and down towards the party.

"I invited them, yet I have a feeling there is an explanation as to their absence."

The two were about to descend down the stairs when there was a sudden thud that came from Harry's room. 

"Did you plant a bomb in my room again, Wednesday?"

The young witch shook her head before walking down the stairs, leaving Harry to go back and investigate what exactly was making the commotion in his room.


	2. Saepe Creat Molles Aspera Spina Rosas (Often The Prickly Thorn Produces Tender Roses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Two: Fronti Nulla Fides (Appearances Deceive)  
> (Equivalent to Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets)
> 
> I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the universe made by J. K. Rowling. I do not own the Addams Family characters and their universe as well.

Another loud _thud_ was heard out in the halls before Harry reached his room, his door now opened ajar. Pushing it open, Harry advanced into his room to see his trunk flipped over along with his desk chair. His eyes looked at the trail of destruction and assumed it was his brother who thought it was a grand idea to wreck his room before noticing a small pale figure on his desk.

Harry looked at the figure, immediately correcting himself from thinking it was his younger brother and recognizing it as a house elf. With slight confusion it stood on Harry's desk, making a mess of all that was under the bare feet. Harry shut his door, locking it before stepping closer to the creature, wondering where exactly it came from.

"Hello," Harry caught the creatures' attention with the gentle greeting, causing it to fall off his desk and onto the mess made on the floor. The creature looked up at Harry with large, tennis ball green eyes before scrambling back onto its feet. Harry watched as the house elf's ears flapped slightly with the erratic movements.

"Harry Addams! It's you!" The house elf spoke, nearly falling while climbing back onto the desk.

"I am… Who may you be?" Harry asked, picking up the book nearest his feet, the same book that Wednesday happed to bring him moments ago.

"Dobby, Sir; Dobby the house elf," the small creature said, wiping his bandaged hands on the sac it wore. "Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…"

"Meet me? Why would that be, Dobby?" Harry tried to piece together what the house elf was saying to him.

"It is an honor, Sir. Dobby has heard many things of you from his family," Dobby said to Harry. Harry listened while picking up his desk chair and sitting in it, not worried about the mess the small house elf created at his arrival.

Harry thought of what he had read about house elves, of their contracts to a family and how powerful they are. How powerful house elves were was also something that was not documented due to the lack of information written down over time, having only the servitude being the most prominent history of house elves that Harry could remember. The Addams boy looked at the creature standing on his desk while leaning closer before speaking.

"May I ask you some questions, Dobby?"

"Of course, Sir," Dobby squeaked, his ears perking up.

"How did you get in my room?" Harry started with a simple question, testing the waters to see what the small creature was allowed to say.

"Magic, sir," Dobby said. Harry nodded. 

"Of course." Harry nodded. "Why did you come to my room? You would have been more than welcome to my home. Does your family know you are here?"

The sudden amount of questions seemed to upset the elf, making odd grunting before bursting out into tears. Harry was unused to such sudden expressions. The wailing of the house elf was loud, but thankfully, Addams family parties and celebrations are even louder.

"Too many questions, of course... I am sorry Dobby. One at a time," Harry sighed before trying again. "Why have you come to meet me, Dobby?"

The tears and wailing stopped at the simple question. Dobby looked at Harry before wiping his eyes and nose on the sac he wore, collecting himself. This was Harry's first time meeting a house elf, and based off of the readings he had done in the past, some things did not match up.

"Dobby hearing much of you, Sir," Dobby began.

"From the family that you serve?"

"Yes, Sir. They know how you became an Addams, Sir. They talk of the death of others that are around you," Dobby spoke, gripping the sack he wore in his long, bandaged hands.

"Who is your family, Dobby?" Harry took a calculated risk and pushed, knowing that a house elf was not to talk ill of the families they serve.

"Dobby mustn't say. Dobby has said too much already, Sir. Dobby needs to be punished," The creature whimpered, looking around for something to grab.

"Punished? Seems a bit, barbaric, is it not?" Harry said with amusement in his voice as the house elf grabbed a jewel-crested letter opener and was about to use it against itself before Harry took it out of Dobby's hands.

"Dobby's family punishes Dobby frequently. Even reminds Dobby to do extra punishments," Dobby looked quickly at Harry then grabs a floating candle that was near the two of them and tried to burn his hands with it.

"If you are looking for a proper way to torture yourself in the absence of your family, I may be of assistance," Harry said, twirling the letter opener in his hand while crossing his leg over the other. 

Dobby stopped burning his hands to look at Harry.

"My family is highly proficient in many ways of torture and punishments," Harry grinned, pricking his own finger without batting his bright eyes, watching the house elf.

"Dobby understands now why his family is interested in you, Sir," Dobby said.

"Why is that?"

"They know you stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That you are a powerful wizard... But Dobby must warn Harry Addams not return to Hogwarts."

Harry's smile disappeared.

"Not return to Hogwarts? What on earth are you talking about, Dobby?"

"Terrible things will come to Hogwarts," Dobby said. 

"That sounds quite exciting, Dobby. I do not believe you understand the sort of wizard I am," Harry watched the house elf.

Dobby looked frustrated while the young wizard spoke. Harry further explained that there was no threat to his life that he could not challenge or defeat on his own. Aside from himself, Harry pointed to the photos on the walls of his room that held various members of his family in the frames, talking of their own exploits and danger that followed each of them. The house elf nearly threw himself onto the floor before ramming his head against the wall in frustration.

"You must listen to Dobby," he exclaimed. "Please, Sir."

Harry was about to speak when shouting was heard downstairs, where the party was being held.

"I really should be down there, it is my party after all," Harry sighed, setting down the letter opener and standing, walking to the door. "You may join my family in the celebrations," the young Addams offered.

"Dobby... be a guest at Harry Addams' party... Oh no, Sir. Dobby can do no such thing!" The house elf stared up at Harry.

"Do you wish to harm me, Dobby?"

"No, Sir! Dobby wishes to protect Harry Addams, Sir!" Dobby shrieked.

"Pity, you would have been welcomed with open arms had you said yes," Harry walked out of his room, believing that the house elf would leave however it came into his room. There was a party to celebrate his twelfth birthday and this would be the only celebration Harry would have with his family before school started back up. Harry had to make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates, been trying to get a few things together and honestly I wasn't planning on such a delay. Dobby was hard to write for me. I thank you all for your comments, kudos, and views so far. 
> 
> Have questions or comments? Pop over to my tumblr if you want to get chatting with me about the story!  
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/


	3. Et E Novo Fiant Tenebrae (And The Darkness Be Made Anew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Two: Fronti Nulla Fides (Appearances Deceive)  
> (Equivalent to Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets)
> 
> I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the universe made by J. K. Rowling. I do not own the Addams Family characters and their universe as well.
> 
> Have questions or comments? Pop over to my tumblr if you want to get chatting with me about the story!  
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

Harry rejoined his family down at the party once leaving the peculiar little house elf in his bedroom. The loud music and cheers of his family brought a grin to Harry's lips while graciously taking the gifts that were offered to him. Gomez sang loudly with Harry at his side once the desserts were dished and served to the large Addams clan. Soon the festivities would come to a close and the noise would die down. However, Harry quite enjoyed these grand parties, whether they were in his honor or for any other member of his family, meeting new relatives and exchanging stories with anyone who appeared in front of him was something Harry loved to do. There were a few guests that didn't attend his party, much to Harry's disappointment. 

"Mother, I'm going to take a walk outside," Harry said to Morticia, who was sipping some sort of martini that had smoke coming off it while she said goodbyes to some of the guests. She smiled and nodded, knowing without being told that Harry was missing his friends from school.

Slipping out of the back of the house, Harry wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and walked through the backyard of tombs and statues. The romantic feel that the graveyard possessed was something that always stirred something in Harry's chest. After growing up watching both his parents tease and shower one another with affection, Harry planned to bring his own love one day to his family grave and woo them. He was a romantic, as were both his parents. 

Harry sighed, touching one of the stones, falling deep into thought.

"Everything all right?" Came a familiar voice from behind Harry, bringing him back to the present moment in the graveyard. 

Harry turned his head and smiled softly at his godfather. Sirius stood a few paces behind the younger wizard looking more tired than usual.

"Yes and no, I suppose. Are _you_ all right, Sirius?" Harry questioned, looking a bit closer at his godfather. 

"I'll be fine with a good nights sleep back home," Sirius replied, walking closer to Harry. "What has you all twisted, then?"

Harry looked around them before he began to walk again.

"I've been writing letters to my classmates over summer and no one has written back. They said they would too, which is why I am a bit confused with why they haven't." Harry trailed off.

"Perhaps it takes longer for the mail to arrive overseas then getting the post from another town?" Sirius offered to give Harry some hope that it was a delay in transportation not that his friends had forgotten about him while he was away from school.

Harry shook his head, knowing how quickly mail arrived from school when his family sent letters or packages to him while he was away. There was a reason for this, but Harry couldn't place it exactly.

"I was hoping that someone would come for my birthday party," Harry said after a moment. Sirius sighed and walked beside Harry and stopped him, easing him to sit down on a cement slab and kneeling before him.

"Harry," Sirius began, "Sometimes people lie even when they're your friends."

"They seemed different though, Sirius. How am I supposed to go back to school and face them? Torture isn't allowed there," Harry frowned.

"I'm sure you will find another way to talk to them. They don't have Addams blood in their veins so your torture would be more permanent unlike what it does with you, your brother and your sister. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, shoulders sagging slightly. He looked back at the house and watched as some of the lights dimmed and shadows moving from each of the rooms. His birthday party was over. They would have to go back inside soon.

"Don't think so harshly towards your friends so soon. See what they say once you go back. Maybe you'll even see some of them when you go back to Diagon Alley for your supplies," Sirius suggested, standing up and dusting the dirt off his velvet suit. Harry nodded and stood to follow his godfather back inside.

-

Summer quickly came to a close with no letters still from any of his friends leaving Harry only to receive his second letter from Hogwarts with a list of supplies that he was to purchase. Harry looked through the list and frowned at the reoccurring name that was all on his list.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked at breakfast to his family. Pugsley and Wednesday both shrugged before continuing to play with the food that Grandmama prepared for them. Gomez and Morticia were the next two to look at each other and shake their heads, not knowing the name that Harry asked about. Sirius sipped his coffee and looked at Harry before nodding.

"He's grown more famous overseas with different stories published in the wizarding world. I think there's an article or two in The Prophet up in my room if you want to read more about him?" Sirius offered.

"That would be helpful. Thank you, Sirius," Harry set the letter down and went back to his cereal.

"Would you like us to come with you to Diagon Alley like last year, son?" Gomez asked.

Harry looked at his parents, torn at the thought of going without them.

"If you wouldn't mind, Gomez, I would like to go with Harry this year," Sirius interjected.

"What say you, old man? Care to take a trip with your godfather? Bet he can show you a few of his old haunts," Gomez said excitedly.

Harry nodded, looking at the other mustached man at the table.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Then it's settled. I'll grab the newspaper upstairs and you get ready. We'll take the Floo Network and make a day of it," Sirius smiled, standing and sipping his coffee. Harry nodded, putting his focus back to his breakfast and drinking his own black coffee. 

Both Sirius and Harry were ready and standing next to the Floo at half past nine.

"Before we set off I'll have to cast an appearance charm to change my face, unfortunately. I am still an escaped convict from Azkaban," Sirius winked at Harry, taking his wand out and waving it at his face. Quickly his hair changed in texture while his face was unrecognizable.

"it would have made things more interesting if you just walked around though. All out in the open," Harry said.

Sirius chuckled and conjured a mirror to look at his magical handiwork, nodding in approval.

"As much as it would make the trip more interesting, it would be an extra element that we can save for a later time. Now... Shall we, Pup?" Sirius said while stepping into the large hearth. A dark navy suit jacket with a black floral damask vest beneath it making Sirius' outfit look like a subdued variation of something that Gomez would have in his own wardrobe.

The younger Addams stepped closer to his godfather. A velvet, paisley print suit jacket hugged his torso, all layers complementing his growing adolescent form. Harry nodded and followed, his cloak wrapped around his shoulders, completing his ensemble of sleek black fabric. 

"Diagon Alley!" Sirius called out with his arm around Harry's shoulder, the green flames wrapping around the two before transporting them to the wizarding shopping streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace just off of the main street of Diagon Alley, stepping right into the masses of magical folk buzzing around so early in the morning. Taking out his list, Harry skimmed over his needed supplies along with additional items he wanted to look around, not quite sure when he would be back in the area.

"I'll need to pop off at some point to get a few personal things if you are alright with that?" Sirius questioned after they began to walk around.

"That's fine. I'll go to the bookshop for the textbooks while you do that."

The two walked and began their shopping, gathering parchments and inks that were needed specifically for certain classes for the upcoming year. Harry and Sirius went through the rest of their morning without any interruptions or issues, much to Harry's dismay. They grabbed a quick bite to eat at a food kiosk before splitting up to do their own personal shopping, Harry to Flourish & Blotts then a few others down Knockturn Alley and Sirius to wherever he needed to head off to.

Stepping into the busy bookstore, Harry noticed the crowd all the way into the shop, seeing the flashes of a camera going off along with a majority of women calling out to someone. Frowning, Harry ignored the chaos and went about searching for his school books, eyeing his list before making his way around the shop and adding things to his basket.


	4. Coiner Gloria Sera Venit (Fame Comes Too Late To The Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book Two: Fronti Nulla Fides (Appearances Deceive)  
> (Equivalent to Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets)
> 
> I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the universe made by J. K. Rowling. I do not own the Addams Family characters and their universe as well.
> 
> Have questions or comments? Pop over to my tumblr if you want to get chatting with me about the story!  
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

Harry collected all the books on his list, along with a few extra things he found along the way that could be sent home to add to the family library before he heard a familiar voice. Looking up he saw a batch of redheads and then a pair of blondes. 

Weasleys and Malfoys.

Leaning over the edge of where Harry was examining, he listened to the interactions between the rivaling families.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, a look on his face as if he had smelt something worse then dragon dung. Hermione stepped beside her friend to look at the young Malfoy.

"Shocked to see you lot in here... Didn't think you could afford new school supplies, seeing as the lot of you get so much second hand already," The younger Malfoy sneered, walking right up to the group of Weasleys. "Your family will starve for a month to pay for all of those books."

Ron was red in the face, just about to say something before his name was called out from the chaos in the main part of the bookstore. Mr. Weasley walked closer with his twin sons.

"It's mad in here, let's go outside."

At this point, Harry watched as Draco's father stepped between the children to square off with the patriarch of the Weasley family.

"Well... Weasley senior," Lucius replied shortly.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said coldly.

Harry watched as the two older wizards had their verbal banter. Stepping down as the Weasleys walked outside, Harry spoke up to get his housemate's attention.

"Draco, playing nice, I see."

The younger Malfoy's head snapped up at the use of his name, looking at the young Addams descending the book-littered stairs. The blonde’s eyes roaming over Harry’s form in what Draco would call American muggle clothing.

"Harry... I didn't think you would be here," Draco's body language changed almost immediately at seeing his friend. Less defensive and more open. Quickly, Harry stepped closer; being slightly taller since the last time he had seen any of his friends, an inch or so taller than Draco now.

"I told you in my letters of my plans over the summer. Did you not get them?" Harry frowned.

"I did. I also sent a few letters in return," Draco mirrored Harry’s frown.

"I didn't get anything," Harry shook his head, thinking of any reason why there would be any issues between their exchanges before he remembered the house elf.

"Dobby..."

"What did you just say?" Lucius looked down at the two children, eyes locking with Harry's bright green eyes.

"That's the name of one of the house elves in Malfoy Manor," Draco said right after his father spoke, stepping aside with Harry and his father.

"The house elf came to my home," Harry explained. The older blond wizard frowned. "I live in America. Dobby nearly destroyed my bedroom and then punished himself in the most awkward way. He tried to warn me but he wouldn't say... Couldn't say."

"Why would that stupid little..." Lucius snarled.

"Perhaps I can pay for my things and we can talk somewhere else?" Harry held up his basket and gestured to where they could step away. The pair of Malfoys nodded.

"Of course," Lucius nodded tersely.

Harry headed towards the chaos deep in the bookstore to pay for the books he needed for the school year and his other desired items in his basket. There he made eyes with the man with golden hair, rich clothing and a smile that could blind even Thing. Deep in Harry's soul, he had a bad feeling about the popular wizard. Gilderoy Lockhart. If anyone who was taking Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts didn't know this man, they would be in trouble. Unfortunately for Harry, that would be his professor for the year and he was not pleased about it.

Harry finished his business in the bookstore; avoiding any photographers that were there for Lockhart and his obnoxious, fake smile. Making his way outside, Harry checked his pocket watch for the time. Not seeing Sirius anywhere, Harry decided to carry on with Draco and his father to Knockturn Alley.

"I nearly had to speak with the fawning witches about that idiot masquerading in the shop," Harry said walking up beside Draco who scoffed.

"Lockhart's a joke. I can't believe Dumbledore got him to teach us at school. All he cares about is himself," Draco sneered at the thought of the older wizard and the new Defense professor.

"There were no applicants for the position beside his somehow," Lucius stated while they walked away from the shops on Diagon Alley. "Not after that whole issue with Quirrell," Lucius stated.

Harry nodded and walked beside Draco, looking at the younger blonde's father and this walking cane, wondering if it had a concealed knife in it like some of Gomez's back at home. Being pulled away from his musing on the walking cane, Harry looked around for his godfather before making his own decision to continue his shopping with Draco and his father.

"I need a few things down Knockturn Alley, would you like to join me?" Harry offered to Draco. 

The young blonde nodded just as his father spoke.

"We have some business in Borgin & Burkes," Lucius said, looking between the two younger boys.

"Perfect," Harry said, pleased.

The three made a few turns away from Diagon Alley and towards the dimly lit Knockturn Alley. Both Harry and Draco were catching up, telling one another about their summer that they missed out on while unable to write to each other, including the uninvited house elf that appeared in the Addams home.

After some time shopping, the two Malfoys said their goodbyes to Harry after their trip down Knockturn Alley, leaving Harry to look for his godfather elsewhere. After what seemed like an hour, Sirius reappeared beside his godson.

"Get everything you needed, Harry?" Sirius asked, pulling out some sort of candy from his waistcoat and offering it to Harry.

Harry nodded and patted his charmed satchel on his hip.

"Yes and then some. Where did you go off to for such a long time?" Harry inquired, reaching to take some of the offered sweets.

"I'll explain more when we leave here," Sirius looked around before motioning for he and Harry to leave. As they walked further away from the buzzing streets filled with magical folk, Harry filled in his godfather to what he had purchased in Knockturn Alley and his conversations with Draco and his father while they both finished the candy.

"Where are we going, Sirius?" Harry questioned as they went down a seemingly forgotten road.

"When I was enrolled at Hogwarts, I had three best friends. Your birth father, James, Peter, and Remus. We were inseparable at school, the four of us. Causing trouble whenever we could, too. Sadly, the wizarding war changed things for the worst. Leading me to be imprisoned and James killed."

"What happened to Peter and Remus?" Harry questioned.

Sirius walked, silence falling between the two for a moment. Harry looked up at his godfather's face, or rather, what his face was charmed to look like, unsure what exactly the expression was.

"Because of Voldemort, I found it harder and harder to trust people who were closest to me, including Remus. In turn, he believed I was the one who killed our friends and about a dozen innocent muggles." Sirius walked further away from the busy magical city before letting the conversation continued.

"And Peter?"

Sirius frowned, looking quickly at Harry before walking to sit at a large stone bench nearby. Harry sat down beside him, waiting for an explanation.

"Peter... He, well..." Sirius sighed, trying to word the sentence better before trying again. "Some say he died protecting you, James, and Lily from me and Voldemort. That I was the traitor who gave up their location to Voldemort not him; others believe he went into hiding and escaped any sort of punishment after Voldemort died."

"You as the one who betrayed them… That’s ridiculous. What sort of punishment could have been ordered?" Harry frowned. He was trying to make sense of this new information that Sirius was telling him but it wasn’t adding up.

"He would have been tried and possibly sentenced to death or kissed by a dementor.” Sirius almost shrugged at the last part, albeit unfazed. “But now I know that Peter was lying to our close circle of friends about his involvement with Voldemort. I put my trust in the wrong person and I regret that so much now."

“Was there any physical proof of betrayal?”

Sirius sighed and shook his head. “No. There were some whispers of speculation but he had not shown any unusual behavior among The Order and our friends…”

Harry was about to say something before Sirius spoke again while looking at his hands with a somber expression.

“The night James and Lily were killed and you were relocated by Morticia and Gomez, I went to see Peter at his safe house. He wasn’t there and that was wrong. I still remember the exact feeling when I saw nothing out of place from where he was staying; I knew I had to check on you, James and Lily. But I was too late. My best friend and Lily were dead and you were taken away. At the time, I didn’t even know by whom. I thought so much about that night while in prison, hoping that where ever you were, you were safe and loved…”

Harry listened, trying to put the pieces together and follow what his godfather was telling him. Under any other circumstance, Harry would have reveled in the pain that he heard in the voice talking to him. Being and Addams meant that torture and pain were just part of life, to enjoy and experience. But this was different. 

“When I arrived at Godric’s Hollow, I was confronted with Dumbledore, who was looking for you. Dumbledore had told me that he had planned to bring you to Lily’s relatives who were muggles. I knew something went wrong. I wanted to kill Peter. I still do,” Sirius sighed. “That is when he betrayed me.”

“I hope he is dead… If he isn’t, I will personally rip him apart to make him suffer even the slightest bit of pain that you have endured,” Harry frowned.

“Oh Harry, I do appreciate that. But you don’t need to worry about that, all right?” Sirius gave Harry a forced smile. 

Harry gave him a disbelieving look before nodding.

“Come on, pup. Let’s get back home. You don’t have much time left before going back to school and I’m sure you want to enjoy it and not listen to an old man ramble on about something that happened twelve years ago that can’t be changed,” Sirius said standing up and adjusting his vest and jacket while recomposing himself.

Harry stood up and dusted off his own clothes of any debris that could have collected while sitting down just as Sirius did. 

“I do wish to hear the rest of what happened, Sirius,” Harry looked up to his godfather, who nodded and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“One day. For now, we can go home and enjoy what you bought today with the rest of the family.”

Harry nodded once more before the two wizards made their way from the bench they were just sitting on and back to the bustling city to head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for your heartfelt comments and support. It really means so much to me. I read them all and cried with a few. <3 These past few months have been challenging for me but I am better and stable and getting the help I need. In addition to that, my creativity is finally returning. So let's get back into the swing of things and posting here for you all to enjoy. 
> 
> Much love,  
> AK


End file.
